onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Naomi Shuu Hana.
The current First-Mate of the Blackjack Pirates,She was the first person to take up Jackie's offer to join the crew and considered to be the second strongest of all the Blackjacks. Appereance Naomi is a young,tall, attractive girl with long black hair that reaches the middle of her back.She is realitively slim and is slightly taller than Jackie.She usually wears anything that lets her have freedom to move around and she has stated that clothes make her feel restricted.She often wears the color silver and it can always be found somewhere on her outfit.She often gets unwanted attention from guys due to her overall cute appereance. Personality Naomi can best be described as a wild child that is always curious about the way things work,often getting her into trouble.She is considered by Jackie to be pure-hearted as everything she does is instinct-based.Due to her up-bringing with a pack of wolves,she lacks the knowlege of how to interact with the regular public.She is seldom seen upset unless her friends or family is in danger,often choosing to be happy to keep everyone from worrying.Her "instinct" turns her from a sweet-hearted person to a literal animal that will do anything to survive,much like the wolves she lived with.She has greatly heighted senses and can smell when blood has been shed in a general area and can pinpoint the location.Since she lacks manners she often will take any food she sees and will eat it much to the persons chargin,she has stated that the only humans she likes are her crew.She also shows great jealousy when Jackie talks to other girls outside of the crew usually frowning at them and getting mad at Jackie for talking to them much to his dismay.She lacks understanding of simple human notions such as love and violene,calling them mating and instinct.Any food that she eats is considered hers and no one can touch it,unless they want to get bitten or scratched. Relationships She is looked as the little sister of the crew and everyone values her skill as a fighter of the Blackjack crew. Jackie:She completely hated Jackie when they first met calling him another human who gets in her way.She soon warms up to Jackie and the two form a very close bond.Jackie is the only person she trust with her life and is most comfortable around him.This is shown as she will casually fall asleep near or by him,or how she doesn't mind him eating her food,which no one is allowed to do. Friends ''' '''Family Father:?? Mother?? Enemies Abilities and Powers Futher Information:Naomi's Nittoryu Naomi is considered to be one of the crew's top four fighters;people often mistake her a weakling due to her innocent nature until witnessing her fighting skills in battle. . Even without her swords, she has monstrous strength and power as shown she tossed an entire house at an opponent and even deflecting a cannon-ball singlehandedly. Naomi is unarguably one of the strongest characters revealed thus far in the fanfic. While most super powered pirates and villains gain power from eating one of the Devil Fruits, Naomi has gained her powers through time spent with wolves in the wilderness and natural areas. Naomi has enough power in her lower body to allow her to keep up at a running pace with one of the 3 Legendary Beasts, who are considered the fastest creatures in the world and can deliver a kick fast enough to shatter a boulder. She can also move at near-inconceivable speeds and jump astonishing heights. She can even dodge bullets and some sword strikes with ease without looking.To match her strength, Naomi also has ridiculous amounts of stamina and endurance allowing her to fight almost an hour without any rest. Weapons Naomi is a master swordswoman, being able to use one or two swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type slashes and swipes all the way to artillery level sword attacks. Although she is most comfortable with Nittoryu (literally:two sword style), her skills with Ittoyru(literally:one sword style) are very good,being able to cause multiple slash wounds as if she had two swords. Most of her sword techniques use the air itself or ki energy to hurt the enemy,she seldoms have to actually hit a opponent with her sword for them to feel damage. Since she has almost no formal training with a sword, it can be assumed that Naomi makes up some of her attacks,if not all, of her sword techniques as she faces enemies. Naomi has shown a new ability called "Instict-mode" or "Wolf mode", which gives her the illusion of a wolf silloutte around her. The exact nature of this ability is currently unclear, but it suggested it was an illusion created by Naomi's spirit and will to survive. Most of her attack names include the word "wolf" somewhere in them. History Trivia Category:Pirates Category:First Mates Category:Swordsmen Category:Female